The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker II
by Spanish Inquisition
Summary: A new evil rises. (Spoiler warning for those who have not beaten the game)
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Yuki: Oh Jesus here we go again.

Azumi: It really is the end of everything.

Yuki: -.-# Okay, so me and Asa-Chan were in my game room playing Wind Waker.

Yume: Yay, I was there!

Yuki: Yes, we're all very proud of you, shut up. So when I beat the game we watched the ending and figured that they set it up for a sequel. But they're not DOING a sequel, now, ARE they?

Hikari: No, poor you.

Yuki: ::ignores her:: So here I decided to write... ::drum roll:: THE WIND WAKER DOS!

Hikari: The whole story is based on...

Azumi: World domination!

Yuki: -.-##

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to me not. O, woe is me!

Actual summary: A shadowy underling and faithful servant of Ganon steps in to eliminate the world. In order to bring back the land of Hyrule as Ganon once tried, he must find the key to the drowned Hyrule and he who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, Power, and Courage. The fate of the world and the peace of Hyrule rests in the hands of a single boy.

Prologue

"_My country lay within a vast desert.... When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... death...."_

...Four years ago...

"_The winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I... coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate. ...That here. I would again gather the three with the crests. _

_That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder.... That when power, wisdom, and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down... The power of the gods... The Triforce! He who touches it... will have whatever he desires granted!"_

...Atop Ganon's Tower...

"_Already the crest of Wisdom is mine."_

...The crests of Courage and Wisdom were torn from the beholders...

"_All that remains..."_

...A scream...

"_Do not fear. I will not kill you."_

...The Triforce was once again united...

"_Gods! Hear that which I desire!"_

...To be used for an evil like no other...

"_Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! Give Hyrule... to me!"_

...Ganon reached towards the shining Triforce. He is beaten to it...

"_He who touches it... will have whatever he desires granted. That is what you said, is it not, Gannondorf?"_

...The King of Hyrule has appeared...

"_Gods of the Triforce! Hear that which I desire! Hope! I desire hope for these children! Give them a future! Wash away this ancient land of Hyrule! Let a ray of hope shine on the future of the world!"_

...The Triforce glowed with a power like none other...

"_And let our destinies finally be fulfilled.... Ganondorf! May you drown with Hyrule!"_

...Sinister laughter...

"_A future... for you?"_

...Ganon's laughter rang out as water began to pour from the sea above...

"_Very well, then... Allow me to show you..."_

...The swords to seal the fate of Link and Zelda are drawn...

"_Your future. Yes.... Allow me to show you... just what hope you have.... See how much your precious Triforce is worth!"_

...And that day...atop Ganon's Tower...

"_I'll use your bow to cover you! Attack him as best you can!"_

...After one hundered years...

"_The wind... it is... blowing...."_

...The Hero of Time and Gannondorf battled to the death in the land of Hyrule...

"_I have... scattered... the seeds of the future."_

...The King of Hyrule, his land, and the evil Ganondorf... were no more...

"_As for our destination... the wind will guide us!"_

...Four years have passed...


	2. Chapter 1: Another Enemy

Yuki: Welcome Back! I updated kind of soon....

Hikari: So sit back...

Yume: Relax...

Azumi, Yume, and Hikari: And enjoy chapter one!

Yuki: You guys REALLY have to stop doing that.

Disclaimer: Zelda's not mine... dammit.

Chapter One

Four long years since I left home....

It was a calm morning out at sea, everything bathed in a pastel light, the water shimmering a cold blue-grey. A fearsome pirate ship sat rocking slightly in the water while in the crow's nest a female pirate stared solemnly at the rising sun, her arms folded. The wind began to pick up and the bright red bandana around her neck began to dance a slow, repetitive dance. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as a warm smile stretched across her face. The neon orange glow of the sun woke a tall blond boy in a far smaller one-man boat below. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his back.

"Link!" cried the pirate, waving.

Her voice filled Link's ears unpleasantly, he had wished to sleep far longer. He turned and looked up over his shoulder at the pirate, glaring.

"Don't you glare at me!" she said indignantly, and with that she threw a Hyoi pear at Link's head.

Link stumbled, trying to keep his balance, and he would have is not for the heavy weapons and accessories on his back. Link waved his arms desperately, but his efforts were in vain and he fell into the ocean with a loud kersploosh!.

"Direct hit!" the pirate said, smiling.

"Why do we even keep those up there...?" Link grumbled as he pulled himself back onto his boat.

"Because you were complaining that you didn't have enough room down there. You're lucky I even agreed to keep them on my ship in the first place!" the girl said. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, her bun of light yellow hair bouncing slightly.

"Tetra?"

The girl's eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"Shut up."

This earned Link another pear in the face. Once again, he fell into the cold, salty water, losing his pointed hat. Tetra doubled over with laughter.

"Your face! That was priceless!"

Link surfaced, sputtering. He tried to swim back to his boat once more, but the weapons on his back and his soaked clothes were now much too heavy and he was hopelessly dragged under once more. Tetra only laughed harder. Link finally surfaced right next to his boat and clung to it. He floated there for a while and snatched up his grass-green hat from a swell that threatened to carry it away.

"Jerk." he said sourly, jamming it back onto his head.

"Link! Miss Tetra!" It was another pirate of Tetra's crew, Gonzo. Big, muscular, and often very clumsy, Gonzo was, strangely enough, one that Tetra held in high respect and one who protected her in danger. Well, when Link wasn't around anyway. He clambered up on deck and scurried to the ladder of the crow's nest, looking from Tetra up high to dripping Link down below him with fear in his eyes.

Tetra slid down the sides of the ladder and landed with a soft thump in from of Gonzo. "Yes, Gonzo?" she said, now only having to look up slightly to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Miss Tetra! Niko and I were awake when dawn was just breaking and we looked out the porthole and there was another pirate ship!" Gonzo gasped, pointing East.

"...Gonzo, it was probably just another ship, we'll do what pirates do best and rob that ship!"

"No, Miss Tetra, it was a real pirate ship! With a skull and crossbones flag and cannons and everything!" Gonzo said frantically, nearly jumping up and down with anticipation.

Tetra looked amazed. She smiled and her eyes lit up. "Really! A real pirate ship? Finally a challenge! Link!" she rushed to the side of the boat and turned her attention to the green-clad warrior below. Use the Wind Waker and turn the wind to the East, we're going to have some fun!"

Link happily began searching for the Wind Waker when...

"Stop! It's pointless!" Gonzo called, sticking his hand out towards Link, signaling him to stop his rummaging.

"And why might that be?" Tetra said, folding her arms once more. Link nearly laughed outright at the look she gave her underling. It was the look he remembered from years before when he and Tetra were setting off from Outset Island... when Link had asked to go along with Tetra and her pirates. Now Link was just as much a pirate as the rest, though he kept his old fashion sense, boat, and weapons. He was brought back to the real world at Gonzo's next words.

"At dawn... the ship... it disappeared." Tetra and Link looked up at him in fear, their eyes wide.

"Disappeared?" Link cried. "Like a Ghost Ship? I thought I got rid of that four years ago!"

"I was about to say that, Link! Are you sure it disappeared or was it the fog or what?" Tetra babbled in confusion.

"I'm serious! It completely disappeared!" Gonzo repeated, nearly crying in distress.

Tetra sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She turned around and opened them, now staring at the glittering water once more. "I can't believe I'm hearing this...." she said. "Right. Link!" she called once more.

"Hm?" he replied, half listening, half in deep thought.

"Get the Wind Waker, we're heading East."

"But, Miss Tetra!" Gonzo began again.

"I don't want to hear it, Gonzo! We're heading after that ship! Feed the crew and lift the anchors, we're going now." Tetra said sternly.

Link snatched up the Wind Waker lying at his feet. Concentrating, he closed his eyes and felt the famliar power of the Wind rushing through him. He played the Wind's Requiem. He pointed the Wind Waker straight out to the East and the wind began to blow strongly.

The anchors were lifted as the crew obediantly scrabled up on deck and opened the sails. Link put up the sail on his boat as well, and he began to move rather quickly.

"Come on, everyone! We're going after an experience we haven't had in a long time." Link called back.

Tetra smiled slightly and the ship began to move forward, following Link's Kind of Red Lions into the fog of the East.


End file.
